Frozen Heart
by DayJune
Summary: In which 13 year old nerdy Edward is infatuated with 17 year old social rebel "Izzy". How far will he go to win her affections? Or, rather, how long will it take? DISCONTINUED.


_In which 13 year old nerdy Edward is infatuated with 17 year old social rebel "Izzy". How far will he go to win her affections? Or, rather, how long will it take?_

Edward sat at the plushy window seat in his room, gazing lovingly at the beautiful Izzy Swan. She was currently leaning against her truck, smoking cigarettes with her two closest friends, Jessica and Lauren. Edward didn't mind that his one and only love was a smoker; in fact, this made her all the more enticing to him.

He pushed his glasses up his nose and watched as Izzy laughed. Her laughing had to be one of the most beautiful things Edward had ever seen before. Her chocolatey locks would fly back as she leaned backwards, and her plump lips would pull back over small, white teeth. Her cheeks would turn a rosy red and her eyes would crinkle at the corners. Edward was in love with her laugh, or rather the way she laughed.

"Edward, can you stop staring at that girl and come downstairs? Mom's made lunch."

Edward turned around and saw his younger sister, Alice, standing at the doorway of his room, hands on her hips. She looked cute, but he personally knew she was a frightening creature. He followed her downstairs reluctantly as she ranted about how this girl he was in love with was much too old for him, and that he'd never have a chance with someone almost in college, while he was a mere middle schooler. He chose to tune her out, and ended up regretting it. A hard object hit his head.

"Ow," he muttered.

"Yes, I hope it hurts! You've been ignoring me, as always," Alice seethed, her blue eyes sparkling with anger.

"That's because you're spouting negative nonsense," Edward defended weakly.

"Negative nonsense? My words are wise advice that will keep you from utter heartbreak in the future. Listen closely, brother, because these words will save you. Do not go for girls who are 4 years older than you."

Edward frowned. "Why should I take advice from a 10 year old?"  
"Because this 10 year old happens to act 4 years your senior," Alice retorted before prancing down the steps.

Edward shook his head and proceeded to the dining room, where Alice and Rosalie, his older sister, were arguing, as always. Sometimes, he wondered how they even managed to share a room with one another.

The whole dinner flew by for Edward, whose thoughts were preoccupied by the lovely girl with the dark side.

xxxx

The first time Edward met Izzy, she was 16 and he was 13. She had been a rocker even then; her eyes always outlined with kohl, and her body adorned with black attire and silver jewelry. She was the new girl in town, and she clearly hated it. The distrust she held for everyone around her was what drew Edward in. He had handed her a pie, and she had observed it closely, as if she honestly believed that Edward has poisoned it.

Edward had found that extremely attractive.

Izzy instantly became loved by everyone in town. She was charming in a sarcastic, witty way, and people admired that about her. She drew in everyone who met her, and Edward was no exception. She was like a dark alleyway. You were attracted to her; you felt a thrill as you contemplated walking through it. It was an adrenaline pumping possibility. Yet you knew she was dangerous; you could be hurt.

But most people decided they liked to be hurt by beautiful things.

xxxx

That day, Edward had the urge to approach Izzy. He couldn't explain it. It was like when someone decided to rejuvenate themselves because they didn't like who they were already. Edward didn't like how he constantly hid from her, and decided to admit his feelings. It could be a humiliating experience, but it could also be a rewarding one.

Who knows? Maybe Izzy liked younger men. Much younger men.

Edward snuck out of his window, climbed down the oak tree conveniently near it, and ran to Izzy's house. He decided to go the traditional way and threw pebbles at the window. He made sure not to exert too much force for fear the window would crack open.

Seconds later, it was pulled open, and Izzy Swan without any makeup- even more beautiful than with- peeked out the window, her face filled with annoyance. She looked around and finally down at Edward. To say she looked surprised was a serious understatement.

She whispered, "Who are you?"

Edward smiled. "Your neighbor, Edward Swan."

"What do you want from me? Is my music turned on too loud?"

He frowned. He hadn't noticed any music playing. He listened a bit closer. Ah, these it was. The refreshing sound of rock tunes.

"No, I'd like to talk to you," he said.

Izzy looked confused. "About what? I don't even know you."

Edward tried not to look hurt, but it was difficult. "I was that guy who gave you the pie that week you moved here. You held it close to your face, whiffed it, as if determining whether or not it would be hazardous to take it."  
She had an odd look on her face. "Why do you talk like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you're a professor or something," she explained.

"Oh," Edward replied awkwardly. "I don't know. Anyway, can you come down?"

"Please?" he added as an afterthought, trying to fill the silence.

Izzy looked torn. Finally, she nodded and closed the window. Moments later, she was standing in front of Edward, and she was even more beautiful up close. He could see a faint scar above her left eyebrow and the way her nose stuck out like an elf's. It was cute.

"So?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Um," he stammered. "Well… do you know that saying that goes, 'love conquers anything'?"

She paused. "… Yes."

"Well, love conquers age differences. And I think I'm in love with you. I know we have 4 years between us, but if you would accept me, I think we would be able to make it work," Edward said quickly, his face hot.

Izzy gave him an apologetic look before smiling and saying, "Look, kid. I've gotten these cute confessions before. Let's make this clear. I'm not interested in relationships with middle schoolers. I'm into older guys."

Edward felt his heart falling, but he went for it one last time. Desperately, he said, "When we're older, it won't be that much. You'll be 28, and I'll be 24. Is that so bad?"

Izzy looked sympathetic. "Sorry, kid."

Edward watched as she glided back into her house, not really feeling anything inside.

_What do you think? Should they get together when they're older? I don't like the title, so any title suggestions?_


End file.
